


The Moment

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Revelations, Extended moment, M/M, The Graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!





	The Moment

The moment the gunshot rang out through the graveyard, the cold air became colder and the darkness grew tighter around me.  It was as if something hit me in the chest, and I stopped. No, I whispered, a short breath resulting in a cloud of steam. The trees stopped whispering, the silence unbearable.  The moon, hidden behind leaves and branches, dimmed, and the stars faded out of existence. The darkness tightened around me further, it felt like I was falling. My throat tightened as the cold air filled my lungs.  The taste of gunpowder landed on my tongue, made possible by the dread filling me. My legs were still moving, but I wasn’t in control. I couldn’t stop. I couldn't stop myself from screaming. “Spencer!”

 

Another moment, and we found him.  Spencer, shaking, bloody, beaten, the gun in a vice grip and his eyes wide open.  He was laying in a grave he himself had been digging, but he was alive. By his side  _ he _ laid, the man that took Spencer away from me.  Blood seeped through his shirt, his chest wasn’t moving.  But Spencer’s was, and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
